


Life of a Hybrid

by Mumia0813



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Halfbreed, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Being born part vampire and part wereleopard; a hybrid I guess would be a better term....





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hands at this genre.

Being born part vampire and part wereleopard; a bybrid, is not an easy life...especially when your told that it was your fault that your mother died giving birth to you. For five years i've been told that by my father who was a vampire, a young one maybe 100years old.

That all changed when i was kidnapped by rogue vampires when they found out about my origion. Being only six years old and shown the horrors of the Outside world for the first time is traumatizing. Screaming and crying and pleading didnt see me free at all.

 

Three months i was tortured and tormented with silver and was starved for the most part. i gave up hope of my father saving me andd was starting to believe that my father was right and this was to be my fate. They fed me enough to prevent me from going feral. the bathroom break was the only time i got a reprieve and was left alone. I'd cherished those moments. They had kidnapped a doctor that was also a wereleopard and had close ties to my family though that tibit was unknown to me at the time. He was the only one to get through to me and tell me that my father was still grieveing for my mother and in his distraught state blame the closest person.

 

Two weeks i'd spent with the doctor healing mentally, emotionally, and finally physically. The scars adorn my body wont fade nor will the internal ones but i was told to bare them with pride as proof of my will to survive. I saw him as an uncle and was allowed to feed from him after being taught how. This was my most cherished memories it made my bleak short existance bareble. I didnt know how he died but it seems that he was able to get ahold of my father and give him my status and location. It was on that day that i knew that he was no longer gonna be around and my torture was gonna begin anew. Guess they're growing tired of me now.

It wasnt hard gueess what became of him as my capturers were way too giddy about something. I knew in my heart that i'll never see him again. On that same day my father came to my rescue. I should be angry and upset but seeing him there i could tell he'd too suffered he was almost just skin and bones so he hadnt fed properly or not at all. It finally hit me that despite those first five years that he really did care and loved me. There i'd sat in my cage watching as father began massacring the rogues. raging and the ones not in pieces he drained them visiously. I felt relief as my psesudo-uncle was avenged and i was finally going home.


	2. Moving Past the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never experience such trauma so i'm unsure if my estimation after such horrific event is even accurate. let me know in the comments below if it does take this long or longer to recover.
> 
> Also i'm not that familiar with Anita's world and the dates but i'm just going with after she met micah and the pard and Nathaniel and all of the shitstorm that came with them.
> 
> basically I don't own this genre or franchise just using it as a playground for my story.

It took me ten years, three months to have me accept any form of physical contact. it was a rocky start on the road to recovery and reconciliation between father and son. We've moved from Europe and across the pond to America, specifically to the State of Missouri. Father was gonna ask the Master of the City of St. Louis for shelter and protection as my father feels that there were more rogues out there in Europe that may or may not know about me and my uniqueness.

To say I was nervous would be inaccurate, I was downright terrified but it hardly showed except through the quiver of my voice.

"Will we even be able to live in the City?" I'd asked my father who understood my true question which was would they accept us as we are?

"If the Master of the City had changed heads like rumors says then this new Head will allow us."

Getting through customs and filling out papers to become official citizens was dreadfully boring. Father had planned ahead and filled out most of the papers and also called the new Master of the City to meet us at the airport. It was almost comical with father being excited until it was not when I caught a snippet of some facts about me thrown in. Really father, what happened to keeping me a secrete?

"Louis, its a new Head and he is very interested in meeting us. Go to the bathroom and freshen up we'll be touching down soon.

"These airplane's bathroom better be nonsilver or else i'm slitting your throat father." i mummbled irritated at the dismissal.  
"I love you too son..." My father just sighs in melacholy almost looking his age if that was possible. Luck was with me as there were no silver handles or any type of silver in the bathroom. A quick clean up had me out of the singluar deathtrap and back at my father's side. 

"Is the City a play off of my first name?" id asked randomly in order to fill the depressing silence.  
"Why did you not wonder where your name came from? Your mother is from the States pacifically from St. Louis." Oh great there he goes falling into memory of happier times before i was even born...gag me.

After we touched down and checked again through customs only to board another plane after staying at a nearby hotel for six week. Learning to feed both sides of my hunger was a challange. Getting through customs when we finally touched down in St. Louis was hectic at best especially when you claim to be father and son on paper and species. Racisims is obviously apparent here but what can you expect. These mortals always want proof...great i'm starting to sound like my father. We were confine to a waiting room and they had to take some blood samples to vailidate our claim. At least they provided food to in show of good faith.

I dont even know how to "roll" people with my eyes or if i'm capable of such talent. Father wont let me try but i could hypnotizes with only my voice at the right pitch and frequency. I'd gotten bored and with the guard they gave us as a form of protection i'd grabbed a finger sandwitch, bitting into it. the Flavor was amazing that i'd moaned on purpose and took another. The guard started to relax and began eyeballing me. i guess moaning like i was having an orgasm whatever that is, didnt help either.

I'd looked like an angel, a fallen cherub, the pouty mouth, the aristicrated bone structure, lilthe body and not an ounce of baby fat. i was 5'10 due to my youth which i refuse to recall. and my hair was ankle length, never bothered to cut it and always wore it in a high ponytail. i wear makeup to cover the scars as it freaks others out just seeing them and make those whom saw them want to touch. I'd tried dying it blue as blond was too common but for some reason it wouldnt take so i went platnium and it took. it really matches my honey slitted colored eyes.

Two days we sat and waited and during those times they had our bags checked thoroughly and returned to us. Father had went to make a phone call to the Head of the City notify him it was a he that we've arrived. Our story checked out though the guard we had was actually leering at me and tried to chat me up, father found it amusing and egged the guard on. the asshole. That was two hours ago and the guard had to be switched out with another. I decided to get mother's picture out. Father gave me a copy as he burned the others in his grief. Not finding it I'd began to panic.

"Louis, calm down..." I could hear my father but his voice was a distant echo and barely registered it.

"The picture is missing!!!" I hissed out trying to calm myself when father accidently touched me and I'd relapsed. images of the past horrors I'd suffered in my childhood came flooding back that I was on the ground convulsing before trying to lash out at someone I couldn't see. Someone held me down and I'd snarled and hissed fighting to get free when an unfamiliar scent of heady sex, fine wine and sandalwood hit my nose I gave up struggling. The smell of sandalwood reminds me of uncle and his scent always calmed me down.

"Is he gonna be alright?" came a voice that held power and sex all rolled into one. the scent of werewolf had me refocused and I saw a very handsome one on top of me. I'd blushed and stayed still.

"Jason, you can let him get up now." the werewolf name Jason complied and removed himself from my person.

scrambling up the first words out of my mouth was: "Where's my mother's picture!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put the location of where they lived in the last chapter oops lol

**Author's Note:**

> comment with feed back please


End file.
